Love Kills
by pixydeathkiss
Summary: YY/Y. J/S. B/R. This is an angst fic where Yugi gets raped and struggles in starting a relationship with Yami. The story may lead to murder and a double suicide. MAJOR COUPLING YYY. Discontinued.


**pixydeathkiss:** This is pixydeathkiss and also if you don't R&R I will stare blankly at this screen till I get some. So feel the guilt.

**Disclaimer:** I am here to say, 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. And if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fics.'

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Rape. MM, Lime, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, SI, CS

**Summary: **YY/Y. J/S. B/R. This is an angst fic where Yugi gets raped and struggles in starting a relationship with Yami. The story may lead to murder and a double suicide. MAJOR COUPLING YYY.

**Love Kills**

By: pixydeathkiss

Chapter 1

Scene One of One

The night was warm; a cool breeze shifted the air. A young tri-hair colored boy walks the dark streets. Streets eliminated only by the glow of the old and withered streetlights, and passing cars. The boy caries a bag full of miscellaneous items from his errands. His body spontaneously lurched forward with a sudden stop. Ahead of him was the long way home. The more traveled rout. Indeed, it was safer. But to the left...to the left was a sort cut that would cut at least a half an hour off of his trip. The way he knew to be hazardous. The looming darkness called to him. After all, bad things never happened to people like him. Danger only comes to people that go looking for it, right? After silently reassuring himself, our little hero chose to stray from the straight and narrow.

The ally was dark. The smell of sex and alcohol stained the night air. Suddenly he began to regret his rash verdict. His speed increased so as to hopefully ease his anxiety, only to come to another stop, this time halfway through. It is disturbing to him to hear the harsh uneven breath that was emitting from the entity behind him. Within an instant he is flat on his face, his hands pined above his head.

"What's your name boy?"

THE REMANDER OF THIS SCENE HAS BEEN EDITED OUT BECAUSE OF IT'S CONTENT IF YOU WANT IT IT'S AT AFF. NET

AND BACK TO THE STORY

"YUGI, YUGI... will he live?"

The sound of a distant voice reached the young boy's consciousness. Floating through a blindingly white haze Yugi could slightly make out the face of his grandfather. _Where am I?_

"Grandpa?" Yugi barley managed the words.

"Yugi? YUGI!"

Two men lowered the fragile being onto the ambulance, their sirens blaring into the early morning. Machines were hooked up to the little figure making him slightly resemble a junkyard: metal and blood everywhere. His small child-like face was black and swollen. Dirt stained his cheeks where tears had once ran freely. The constant beeps of the machines and the waling of the sirens tugged at Yugi's conciseness. He pushed himself to some dark corner of his mind and he allowed himself to be taken once more by the darkness.

Slowly the shadows faded and he began to make out some of the details of his current surroundings. The room was, as far as he could tell white. There was a plastic looking white curtain pulled around his stiff hospital bed. By natural reaction, Yugi tried to sit up but was overwhelmed by a sudden sharp, agonizing pain across the length of his body. He lied back down to ease the pain.

"Oh, so your awake."

"Am, am I going to live?"

"Well of course you will. It's not all that bad." The doctor's rich voice sounded as he picked up Yugi's chart. "You're bruised pretty badly around your face. You also have some bad cuts in your rectum. There was some serious bleeding but we already fixed that."

"I, I, I was raped?...By a GUY?" Yugi's voice was full of shock and had a hint of disgust.

"Yes that's right." The doctor sounded way to nonchalant which upset Yugi and reopened that place inside him were all his violent anger resides. But it subsided after the doctor's next comment. "Your friends are here to see, you would you like to see them?"

"Do...do they know?"

"Well, they've been briefed, but it's not like they know all the details."

"Then I'll see them."

"Okay, I'll have a nurse send them in."

"Doctor...how long...how long will I be here?"

"Oh...a week at the longest... Your pretty lucky kid."

"Did they... Did they catch that bastard?"

"No. But I'm sure their working on it."

_Yeah right._

Four teens entered the small hospital room. Their faces riddled with despair. The people were apparently his friends, for the girl through herself at the foot of the bed.

"Hi guys."

Honda was the first of the four to speak and he sounded uncertain if it was his place to. "You ok Yug?"

Yugi looked down. "Sort of."

"We can't wait till you come back to school. Right guys?" Jou's voice was also quite uncertain.

"You're not hurt to badly, right Yugi?" If possible, Ryou sounded more juvenile then Yugi. His innocence was surprising.

Throughout the conversation Anzu's face showed a colorful display of restraint. But suddenly she burst, and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Yugi... How could this happen to you?"

Yugi's face bled red. His eyes instantly locked on his fists, and the doctor entered the room. "That's enough for the day kids, Yugi needs his rest."

"Bye Yugi, see you at school." Jou said with one last look at his friend.

End Chapter 1

**pixydeathkiss:** Well kitties that's all for chapter 1. This will be updated ASAP. Because I have already written it. Chapter 2 will have the introduction of the parings, and a new student in Yugi's class. :Wink wink: Journey with Yugi through his confused relationship with the new kid as he tries to sort through his feelings of being raped. HAVING FUN YUGI?

**Yugi:** No, is this your idea of a good time? I don't even have a boyfriend, and how am I supposed to trust a guy now?

**pixydeathkiss:** That was kind 'a the point.

**Yugi:** Was it? No fair. I wish I were the author.

**pixydeathkiss:** And I wish I were doing Yami so there.

**Jou**: Um... they're at it again. So I'll keep telling you of what's to come. I get a boyfriend! There's some Anzu bashing...Ryou and Bakaura have some fun. And Angst, Angst and more Angst.

**pixydeathkiss:** Ta ta fer now my loving readers. :Hugs all around:

* * *

_**Edit, Nasyki (24 September 2008): **__I am the sister/editor of pixy. Unfortunately, she has completely given up the world of fanfiction (since shortly after she wrote this fic). So it will be permanently discontinued._

_**P.S. **__The scene cut is no longer on AFF. NET it was put on the website before their site crash in '05? Now I don't have a copy._


End file.
